<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A few questions to help me write my first ever fanfic. Please help! by HannahElizabeth93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168448">A few questions to help me write my first ever fanfic. Please help!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahElizabeth93/pseuds/HannahElizabeth93'>HannahElizabeth93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahElizabeth93/pseuds/HannahElizabeth93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says I have some questions I'd like some answers to so I can see what sort of stuff everyone likes to read about. If you can answer the questions or offer some feed back I'd be eternally grateful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A few questions to help me write my first ever fanfic. Please help!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so as the title says I'm trying desperately to start writing my first fanfic.</p><p>I fiercely love Swan Queen (The evil queen/Regina mills x Emma Swan, snow white and prince charmings daughter. From once upon a time). That is my go to read when I'm in the mood for fics.</p><p>However, after rewatching the films and seeing the trailer for the new Hogwarts game coming out soon, I started reading Bellatrix lestrange and Hermione fanfics. I've decided I want to write a fic myself for Bellatrix.</p><p>I would love to write a Swan Queen fic one day, I have a few ideas but nothing that's strong enough to put out for others to read. I don't want to put out shit for you to read.</p><p>But here is where my problem is... how do people feel about original characters? I have a good lot of notes down for a Bellatrix fic which I first had the idea being with Hermione in mind. But honestly the more notes I put down, the less I see Hermione in the role. I could carry on as it being about Hermione and tweak the writing slightly but I worry I will lose interest in writing it if I do that.</p><p>If you read Bellamoine do you prefer that the writer stuck to what shes like in the books/films or her being changed, for example her back story being changed? Do you avoid reading stuff with Original Characters in?</p><p>What sort of stuff do you like to read if there is an OC ? If any writers read this, how do you go about putting in the OC's backstory without writing multiple chapters on it or spend ages away from the main story trying to explain why the character is a certain way or does a certain thing?</p><p>I hope I'm making sense so far, I'm writing this in the middle of a major anxiety episode so I'm typing as it pops up in my head.</p><p>Any fanfic from me will probably be dark (especially the Bellatrix one) and will definitely contain smut, kink and possible details of abuse (as my OC has a backstory filled with it). I'm not the best at fluff, it would be more fluff with dark undertones.</p><p>I'd be better with fluff with the Swan Queen or Astrid/alex Danvers stories. But the Bellatrix one is extremely dark, it is sort of based around the torture scene from the films/books. How much fluff do you like to read? Do you avoid reading dark fics?</p><p>Do you prefer multi chapter fics? Or one shots? How often would you like chapters uploaded?</p><p>Sorry for rambling, I think I will leave it there for now. I would appreciate any advice people will give. I'd love to see readers and writers opinions. Thanks in advance xx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who takes the time to answer this and give some feedback and tell me about yourselves and what your reading preferences are.</p><p>EDIT: to be clear I meant changing hermiones backstory to a darker one. For example not having loving parents but ones who were cruel. </p><p>I want hermione (or my oc) to have a similar background to what Bellatrix had, as I would like to use it as a bonding point at some point in the story.</p><p>Also how much would you say a a good word amount for a chapter would be. Personally I hate reading short ones. But would you get bored reading a really long chapter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>